


Alignment in Colors

by Cheiyunn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I just wanted to have an excuse to do watakei, M/M, Soulmates, alot of colors, that one b&w soulmates idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheiyunn/pseuds/Cheiyunn
Summary: "Your sight will remain in greyscale until you meet your soulmate." + Keito in confusion
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Hibiki Wataru
Kudos: 15





	Alignment in Colors

They say that your sight will remain in greyscale until you meet your soulmate. Although a lovely idea on paper, a horrible one when implemented in real life. Many people marry without seeing in color, many people cheat and lie once color is added after a marriage. Many are trapped in colorful, abusive relationships. A concept that honestly brings more harm than virtue, he concluded. 

He didn’t mind living in greyscale his entire life, he didn’t mind seeing in multiple tones of grey, blacks and whites, it was slightly calming in truth. 

A color unknown to him. It was for a flash second, a long wave of hair flowing from beyond the rooftop railing. It wasn’t grey, it wasn’t like anything he had ever seen, it was lighter, almost alien. The flashes of color became more and more common, though he refused to admit it. 

_ Color? No. The chances of such a concept appearing is near impossible. _

Hibiki Wataru, one of the defamed oddballs, now a part of fine and a close person to Eichi. His erratic and playful attitude was a tad annoying, how he constantly barged into the student council room with no regards to the people inside was annoying, yet. Yet, the more they bickered, the more weird  _ colors _ started to appear, he refused to believe it, he would often choose to argue face first in his papers to avoid seeing anything else, to avoid eye contact. 

He wasn’t sure who could see in color within the school. He wasn’t sure if even the president could see in color, it was a question he would return with a smile. If anyone asked the jester what colors he could see, he would say something among the lines of “Hmm.. Fufu.. possibly, maybe, there is the chance my dear sir~”, just thinking in his voice was enough to send a shiver up Keito's spine. 

Its not that he truly despised Hibiki, it was more of the small feeling of guilt, of the tiny chance that if they were soulmates, he would be taking someone that Eichi treasured. If he faced it head on, there was maybe the chance that Hibiki’s soulmate was someone else, and he was yet to see in color or already has. Such thoughts plagued his mind. 

Oddly, despite the lack of Eichi, the oddball would often bother him. Whether it be a bunch of party poppers through the window, or a smoke screen in the already small student council room. He would always sit on the table, silently watching him, like a pigeon at the park if you constantly feed it food. Occasionally, he would start to walk up to him and then turn back. Every conversation they had would somewhat go like this:

“Do you need anything, Hibiki.”

“Maybe I do~ maybe I don’t~☆”

“If you are to be a constant hindrance, then leave.”

“Now now, just continue your work, Keito-kun”

“. . .”

“~☆”

Nothing of substance. Just small, late afternoon banter when nobody is around. Occasionally Hibiki would say weird sounding words, or ask him about colors. He was oddly fixated on that topic, more so, why wouldn’t he have just asked Eichi about it instead, since they were obviously closer, probably.

Maybe, just maybe he would make eye contact, just to check. 

**Colors. Colors burst from the scene, from the corners of his eyes to his entire view.**

Indescribable hues sprawled the previously grey room. Difficult to put in words and leaving him in shock for a few minutes. The  _ brown _ tables, the  _ green  _ plants, Hibiki’s  _ blue  _ hair. He had always seen it as a light grey with a tad dark grey hue. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, two tears, then they started to flow. He couldn’t even stand to argue with the  _ bluehead _ as he wiped the tears off with a handkerchief. 

“Fufufu.. Keito-kun, are you surprised, are you not?” His voice is softer than usual, no loud shouting, no screaming  _ amazing! _ from under the president’s table. His eyes weren’t that much of a difference from the greyscale he was used to seeing yet, there was just, something. He looked out the window, a blend of warm colors in the clouds peaking into the room.

“This! This is what this Hibiki Wataru has been seeing. 1, 2, 3 ...☆” He waves his hand around, a bouquet of multicolored flowers poofs in Keito’s face. So many colors, overflowing and blossoming in his view. 

Its bright, the colors almost overwhelm him as his eyes struggle to focus. Blurring, shaking whether it be from the shock or enlightenment. He tries to stand from his desk, only for his legs to wobble and give in, hitting his waist on the table edge. Its definitely going to leave a nice bruise. 

A surge of pain pulsing in his head, growing stronger and more painful by every passing second. The bouquet was the last push, as Keito feels his vision do black and static, falling to the ground. He's pretty sure he slid down the side of his desk, as ungracefuly as humanly possible. Before he blacked out completely, he could feel a hand reach down his back.

_

Awake. His eyes open to a blinding flash of light and color. Curtains now a lighter shade of.. not gray? The entire room had an odd tint to it, possibly from the open window. It takes him a while to settle in, and let his eyes adjust to what was basically a colorful _strobe_ _light extravaganza._

Was it going to kill him? No. It was just off. To see the world that used to be a calming black and white, now bursting with color would turn anyone off.

"~☆ The sunset is an odd sensation to see in color, don't you think?"

Keito whips his head towards the sound. Hibiki. Just, standing there. Looking over him as the sunset lights up half his face. He opens his mouth to say something, but the bluehead just shushes him.

"Go home. Take a rest. And give your eyes time to adjust. Oh that kinda rhymed~☆!"

This is stupid. This entire situation is stupid. Yet, Keito, didn't mind it.


End file.
